


Of Blood and War

by Hufflepuff_Geek



Series: Of Blood and War [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Boba Fett, Bi-Gender Character(s), Bounty Hunters, Death Watch (Star Wars), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fanfiction, Jango Fett Lives, Original Character(s), Parent Jango Fett, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Space Pirates, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Geek/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Geek
Summary: What happens when a hot headed ex-Mandolian meets a man who wears the armor of a Mandolorian. Both Bounty hunters because of blood, and meet because of war. How will they stand each other.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Of Blood and War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857622
Kudos: 9





	1. The Hot Head

Marla stretched in her seat in the cantina. Music blasted, the drinks were as good as they we're going to get on this side of Tatooine. But she was dying of boredom, some representative of a republic world wanted to hire her for some top secret thingy. 

"I'm sorry but like I said," Marla interrupted him, " I'm not interested in becoming a science experiment."

He whimpered, "please if I go back empty handed."

Marla huffed standing up, "good luck with that." 

"But Madame! Please!" He cried standing up.

"gar'll cuyir fine!" She hissed glancing around.

"Is that a yes!" He smiled.

"No, it's not," she turned around pulling her mask up, "Ganar a jate ca'nara going yaim! choi!" 

The man tried to call out but the door closed before she even new what he was trying to say. Marla walked down the street keeping her head down. 

"Marla! Marla! She heard the happy call of her favorite slave boy.

She took off her mask to reveal her smiling, "Ani! Hello, how are you today, Adiik." 

He scrunched his nose not knowing the word, "good." 

She smiled rubbing his sandy locks, "what's making it so good?" 

"I get to pod race tomorrow!"

Marla sputtered, "I'm sorry, What?" 

"Watto made a deal with a Jedi," he spurrs on excitedly. 

"I'm going to kill that slimy little Besom!" She shot up walking over to the shop, with Anakin blissfully unaware what was about to go down. 

"Watto you mother kriffing slimo besom! What the are you thinking!" Watto froze in place, however the man talking with him calmly looked over at her. 

"Marla, darling what are yo doing here?" He looked over. 

"Ani, just told me you're letting him compete in the pod races," Marla hissed grabbing the front of his shirt. 

"I'm just agreeing to this man's bargain," he explained featuring to the long haired man. 

"You're the idiot who bargained with a kids life," she shoved Watto away. 

"Calm down it's alright for him to do this," he waved his hand in front of her face. 

"Hey dipwad I'm resistant to Jedi tricks," she hissed. 

"Mal, do you not think I can win?" Anakin finally pipes up.

Turning around she dropped to his level, "of course I do, but I don't want to see you get hurt." 

She traced a finger along his face, before resting the palm of his hand on his cheek. Qi-gon jumped when they slammed heads together. 

"Now get out of here Adiik." He beamed up at her running out of the shop. 

Smiling Marla stood up, " if Anakin gets hurt during this I'm placing it on both your heads." 

And she was gone off I to the crowd of Tatooine.


	2. The Creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marla and Qi-gon talk about where she came from.

The ground was grit, rough and burning under her feet. She sat on the dune watching as the second sun set over the harsh land. Her mind in a daze as she thought of the moon Mandalore where she lived, it was nothing like this. The fields of grasses ran for miles trees hide her house away from prying eyes. Until he came shooting down form the sky.

When Marla felt a presence behind her she slide her knife out of her vest, when they put a hand on her shoulder she attacked. Flipping them over she brought her knee against his chest, while her dagger pressed to his neck. Arms and hands bein pinned down by her over foot.

"You fight like a Mandolorian," Qi-gon pointed out calmly.

Releasing him from her grasp she sat down again. 

" I do, because I am one," she looked down.

"Ah, so you must know Lady Satine," he nodded to himself, " she is future Ruler of Mandolore. "

I huffed, "never in the eyes of true Mandolorians."

"Why do say that?" 

"Mandolorians are fighters by blood, but she believes that it is not the way," you sigh, "Stregth is life, for the strong have the right to rule. Honor is life, for with no honor, you may as well be dead. Loyalty is life, for without one's clan one has no purpose. Death is Life, one should die as one has lived." 

"That was beautiful," he whispered, "what was it?"

"The Creed of Mandolore, only very few know it now."

He hums, starting at the now competently dark sky. They sit there in an undisturbed quietness. Bout until they hear Anakin calling there names.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been so long since the Creed has been herd from her lips, not since she didn't have the Loyalty of her clan. She stood in the nation looking art herself as she repeated the Creed. Watching her lips firm the words.

She sat outside the house not comfortable inside. Slowly she closed her eyes, think of what tomorrow could bring.


	3. The Bounty Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marla's bi ass, getting into trouble.

The stadium was loud, that was the first thing Marla noticed. She winced as people scream in her ear. She stood with Jaba being one of his bounty hunters. From her she got a perfect view of Anakin. She worried at her lip from under her mask and hood. Jaba said something to the translation droid pointing to you and one of his slaves.

"The mighty Jaba wishes that you escort his slave to get more fruit and food for him."

Nodding I lightly tug at her chain, she follows.

Once away from his box she quickly walks up to me linking my arm with hers. She's a Togruta that has tan skin, with white and teal lekku's. She wears gold slave clothes. And when Marla visit Jaba's palace, Shinto becomes Marla personal dancer. And because of that they have grown close over the five years she's been here.

Marla kisses Shinto's temple before walking into the crowd of vendors. As they walk Marla swears she sees a glimpse of Mandolorian Armor. She scans the crowd but doesn't see any Mandolorian, but she does see a Separatist spying robot. 

Running over to a vendor she holds Shinto's chain out. 

"Ten credits a minute if you keep her here and out of harms way." 

Shinto looks frantic gripping hers tightly, but Marla peels her off. 

"I want you to scream if he even looks at you the wrong way."

She nods lightly, "as your wish."

"That's my girl," Marla grin down at her bathing her teeth.

She then starts heading to the stand trying to find Qi-gon Jinn. As she around she feels like she being followed. As Marla makes it to the stand she sees Anakin Crouse the finish line. 

You smile happily, "I'll let him enjoy this moment."

Turning around she heads back to the stalls, the hair on the back of her head standing straight. Once she makes it to the stalls she sees Shinto struggling against a bounty hunter.

"Let her go you shabuir!"

"You wanna fight you little whore."

He roughly pushes her away, you glance at her and she gives a nod. 

You wait, and then he charges. You dodge his first one grabbing his ear and yanking it hard. He curses swinging blindly at you, but grab his arm twisting it back behind him and pull. He screams in pain when his shoulder and arm breaks. And with your body weight and straight you kick his head into the sand. 

"Loungey Mutt," she spat.

Grabbing Shintos chain you drop twenty credits on the man stand before walking away. As you walk you hear another pair of soft foot behind you. "Go back to Jaba's box," you hand her some fruit, "take these as well."When she's down the hall enough Marla spins meeting the blue Mandolorian.

"Why are you following me?" You growled your partly shape teeth bared. 

"I'm here to get you and bring you to Kamino."

You rolled your eyes pulling your mask up to cover your mouth, "like I said before I'm not interested."

"Well to bad," he mocked.

We waited. He was patient, more patient. She charged hitting him in the shoulder dislocating. Still he grabbed her arm throwing her into the wall twisting she pushing him in the lock that the other man was in earlier. But was surprised when he gracefully got out of it. And grabbed one of her legs, pinning the other one and slamming her head against the wall.

And everything went black.


	4. The Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marla says hi to Kimono

Jango took a deep sigh when he heard Marla groan. Straightening his back he waited. The first thing she noticed that her head was throbing, then she realized she was on a ship. Trying to rub her head she noticed that her hands were chained behind her. 

"What the kriff?"

"Don't struggle you're only going to hurt yourself," a deep voice spoke up.

Marla whipped her head towards the voice being met with a pair of caramel eyes. He had dark tanned skin, with black curled hair that bobbed on his head. A light scar ran up his cheek, his mouth in a slight frown. She probably would've thought him handsome, if he hadn't had suck annoying rest face.

"Let me go," she growled tugging at the chains.

"Afraid I can't," He hums turning back to the shop consul.

"So your just going to drag me to Kimono against my will?"

"Thats the plan."

She scoffed rolling her eyes, "wow what a gentleman."

"I do what I need," he huffed.

"So what? You're getting paid to bring me in?"

"Yea infact I am."

"Unbelievable! I have never met a Mandolorian as selfish as you!"

"Whay about you Miss. It was love!"

She tried to lunge but the digging into her skin so hard it bled, "shut up you Bastard!"

Leaning down he smirked, "We'll be there in two parsecs."

Biting at the air in front of him she growled.

~~~~~~~

Kimono was having heavy rain by the time the pair landed, though it wasn't much of a surprise. Marla had herd stores from merchants about how kimono seemed to be morning, crying and creating anyone who dare interrupt her. And she could tell why, the ship creaked under the pressure. Suddenly she was jolted her success hitting the rough metal of the seat, caused by a just of wind. 

"I can tell why it's called Mothers Wrath," she hissed.

She herd a short snort, "oh this is mild compared to some of the other storms."

"So I am going to die here."

She herd an almost chuckle from him, making her feel proud. Why? She had no idea. But she was proud that she got the disrespectful, arrogant, kiffer of a bounty hunter, amongst laugh.

Thankfully they land on the platform. Consciously Jango hovers his hands over her shakles. 

"Not gonna run are ya?"

If she could roll her eyes into the back of her head, that's probably what it looked like, "where would I go? I'm not a pilot , I'm a bounty hunter, idjt."

He slowly un-binds her cuffs. He grabs her arm roughly shoving her up and towards the door. Marla knows if she struggles its only going to get worse.

Once out Jan go through on his helmet, and allows Marla to tug her hood on. Their met by two Kimonains, the first is a man (she thinks, after all they don't look that diffrent.)

"Welcome to Kimono, The Exiled."

"Don't call me that," Mark mutters a new fire inher gaze.

"That is your title is it not? And Jango Fett, it's ready."

Marla feels Jango's grip loosen, before fully letting go. He's silent for a few moments, "it was a success?"

"Yes," he nods.

Jango rushes off, but right before the door he turns. And even with his helmet on, you can feel his gaze on you. And before you know it he's gone. "Shall we go?"

"Do I have a choice?"


	5. Who's This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time she's finally able to explore, and even met someone new.

For almost a week Marla has been isolated for testing. So she only caught glimpses of Jan go from afar. It's not like she wanted to talk to him, it's just she wanted to, research. Yea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was bouncing off the walls when the Kimonans finally let me look around. The first thing I noticed was all the mini and teen Jango's walking around. Some looked at me with interest and curiosity, while others just stared at me. I wouldn't blame them.

I hasn't felt this refreshed since Mandolore. My hair was washed and cut to the bottom of her ears. I wore a white dress that stopped mid calf, the sleeves going until forearm. With flats that seemed to almost be a second skin. 

I wandered around the halls looking for the tallest of the Jango's. and took a breath when I saw him. He wasn't in his bounty hunter suit anymore, and he looked semi-normal other then the overwhelming bulky frame. He was talking to what seemed to be the oldest cadets.

As if sensing my eyes on him he turned and made eye contact with me. He gave a small wave before going back to teaching the boys about something or other.

"Are you Fathers friend he brought here?" a small voice said next to you.

Looking down I was met by a small boy who had slightly maroon hair, and Amber eyes. He didn't wear the blacks like all the other kids, he wore children clothes.

"Yes?"

"You really are pretty! Father said that you were, but had a temper to go along with it!"

You look down at where Jango was, did he really call me pretty?

"Well thank you."

"Boba! It's nice to meet you pretty lady."

"Boba? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in the room," Jango said walking up to us.

"Fett, you have a very adorable son," I say looking down at the smiling boy.

"Thanks, Vizla."

"Father can she come over for dinner?"

He glanced over at me with an unreadable expression before looking down at Boba, "only if she's ok with it."

I meet eye contact with Jango and nod, "if it's ok with you."

He nods before a cadet comes up to him and asks him about a few things, "I'll talk to Grey, now get going Colt before one of the whities burn you alive."

The cadet runs off leaving the three of us alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well did you guys like the first Part?

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter, How do you guys like?


End file.
